Waking Dreams
Category:QuestsCategory: Windurst Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Go to South Windurst Waters and speak to Kerutoto in the Rhinostery's North wing. She will explain that Diabolos is interfering with her meditation and says that he's waiting for you at The Shrouded Maw. She will give you the Key Item Vial of Dream Incense, which will allow you entry into the battlefield for this quest. *Enter the tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. You will need sneak and invis through some of the areas and not through others. In this Pso'Xja tower, there are shimmering walls of different color. Every time you enter one you zone and all your buffs wear off. The order of walls you want is red, black, red, black. After the last black zone, sneak up and ride the elevator down. *Enter The Shrouded Maw (via Pso'Xja through the Level 40-capped tower, similar to Chains of Promathia Chapter 3-5). Select the battlefield entrance. The battle "Waking Dreams" will now be available. Select it when you are ready. *Try to fight Diabolos on Lightsday and do not fight him on Darksday. *Once you defeat him, you will acquire the Whisper of Dreams (key item). *Return the Whisper of Dreams to Kerutoto for your reward. ;General Notes *You will enter the battlefield facing Diabolos. Unlike the "Darkness Named" fight, this battle is uncapped. Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a Vial of Dream Incense. *The maximum number of party members allowed to enter the battle is 6 people. There is a 30 minute time limit. *You can buff up before entering the Memento Circle, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *Similar to the Chapter 3-5 fight, there are tiles on the battlefield that will drop away in the same order from the original fight. Falling down to the level below will most likely result in death from the numerous Diremite-type mobs. *Diabolos has 9000 HP. *Diabolos will Draw In the entire party when a party member aggros him. Prior to an update, a popular strategy was to have the tank disband from party, and drop down and aggro Diabolos, and then be re-invited after Diabolos does his Draw In move. This allows for party members to stay up top and heal and deal damage with no risk of being put to sleep by Nightmare. However, if someone from above pulls proficient hate, then Diabolos will proceed to Draw In everybody anyways. This will only work for individuals who do not wish to be drawn-in to remain in the cutscene until Diabolos uses Draw In. Afterwards he'll only use it again if someone pulls hate from the upper floor. Attempting this is, however, isn't really worth the risk. Diabolos can be defeated with an adequetely balanced and prepared party. *A "Chainstun" strategy (using a 75 RDM/DRK to constantly stun Diabolos with Chainspell, while damage dealers take him down as quickly as possible) is known to work for this fight. **Samurais are very good damage dealers for this fight, being able to deliver four or five weapon skills in quick succession with use of Meikyo Shisui and Meditate (Tachi: Gekko deals 500-900 damage to Diabolos from a well-equipped Samurai). **Black Mages are desirable as well. To start the fight, one strategy is to have one Black Mage stand on the ledge and cast a strong Elemental Sealed -ga III spell, or Ancient Magic II, with no risk of being interrupted by Nightmare. This may be tricky to have multiple BLMs simultaneously start with, as Draw In will interrupt any spells past the first cast. This will take a large portion of Diabolos' health, but may lead to the Black Mage's death. *Due to the patch where NMs will gain magic resistance if continuously hit by the same elemental type of spell, Diabolos may resist Stuns alternatively/consecutively after the 4th or 5th volley. Employing the Chainstun strategy may be effective but is now risky because once Diabolos resists the Stun and Nightmare pushes through, there's a big chance of wiping. In that notion, you may opt to bring a DRK instead of RDM/DRK, or instruct your stunner to time it right and stun only if Diabolos starts casting Nightmare. Casting Barsleepra before the fight is observed to reduce sleeptime if ever you're hit by Nightmare, giving the WHM to cast Erase to remove the Bio and Curaga to wake everyone up. *Poison Potions are recommended, especially for any stunners and healers, as Diabolos will now use Sleepga II. *Diabolos will also use Nightmare very regularly starting at 70% HP, in addition to use of Ruinous Omen. *This quest is repeatable, but only once per real life day. *Each time you complete the quest, you can choose one reward from the list. Excluding the 10,000 Gil, you cannot receive the same item twice. ---- Game Description Client: Kerutoto (Rhinostery, Windurst Waters) Summary: :Diabolos has informed Kerutoto that he is waiting for you at the Shrouded Maw in Pso'Xja, buried deep in the northern lands. You must respond to his summons so that Kerutoto can meditate free of trouble. ---- References * Battle Video for "Waking Dreams" (Filefront.com) - 182MB